The present invention relates to temperature controlled blankets, such as, heating blankets. More specifically, the present invention provides a temperature controlled blanket having heating and cooling capabilities in separate portions of the blanket that individually provide a preferred temperature to a user. The temperature controlled blanket allows sleeping partners to individually control a respective portion of the blanket to match their preferred temperature, while further providing the comfort and security of using a blanket. Furthermore, each portion of the blanket is made up of varying fabrics, such as, cotton and fleece, to match a comfort preference of the user. In an alternative embodiment, the temperature controlled blanket may be configured as a sheet that is placed over a mattress, wherein the user sleeps thereon.
Sleeping partners may prefer different sleeping temperatures and blanket preferences. Sheets or blankets might be thrown onto the floor or kicked to the bottom of a bed if one partner is warm during the night. However, this may leave the other partner feeling cold and upset as blankets are pulled or removed from the bed. With sleeping partners preferring different temperatures at night, finding a compromise might be difficult. Partners may begin sleeping in separate beds or in other bedrooms to obtain a good night's rest. Furthermore, many sleeping partners may have an affinity for different blanket fabrics. One partner may desire a lighter fabric, such as, cotton for their blanket. While another partner may prefer a warmer material, such as, fleece. Therefore, there is a need for a blanket having two halves being constructed of different fabrics, wherein each half includes heating and cooling elements that are independently controllable by a thermostat.
Devices have been disclosed in the known art that relate to temperature controlled blankets. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. These devices generally relate to heating blankets that are operably controlled by a thermostat and further contain varying layers of fabric. Some devices include dual fabric sheets or bedding for a bed. While other devices include dual fabric blankets having varying layers and portions of fabric.
These known art devices have several known drawbacks. While many of the temperature controlled blankets contain thermostats to regulate the heating element of the blanket, none of these blankets include a cooling means. Further, many of these temperature controlled blankets do not include two different portions of fabric, wherein each portion is configured to a preference of a user, such as, fleece and cotton. Finally, many of these blankets only contain a thermostat capable of controlling the temperature of the entire blanket, and not individual portions.
In light of the devices disclosed in the known art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the known art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing temperature controlled blanket devices. In this regard, the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.